Dive Into the Wild
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: Sora and Riku must go to a new world to save Donald and Goofy. But can they save the world when they can't even walk on four paws? And...Roxas has amnesia! Book 1 of the Fantasy Series To be re-written some time in the far future
1. Allegiances

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

Warning! THis fic contains _**MAJOR**_ spoilers for the warriors books up to Twilight! Also, big spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, as this game takes place after the game. And since I am too lazy to put this on every chapter:

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own the warriors series( this belongs to Erin Hunter) Nor do I won Kingdom Hearts( thsi belongs to Square Enix and Disney) However, I DO own all the characters mentioned on the Allegiances page, and Nevarx and Kuritu.

**

* * *

**

_**MistClan**_

Leader: Breezestar- old patchy black and white tom; green eyes

Deputy: Hawkwing- golden tom with two white stripes down his back; amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Foxfur- pretty reddish-brown she-cat; green eyes

_Warriors_ (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dirtfur- young tom with brown fur with black patches; amber eyes

Eaglefeather- large golden she-cat with white paws and a brown tail; amber eyes

Brushtail- young red-brown fox; black eyes (male)

Islandeye- golden she-cat; green eyes

Dapplecoat- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes

Silverwind- strong silver tabby tom; yellow eyes

Brownclaw- mottled brown tom; amber eyes

_Apprentices_ (more than six moons, training to be warriors)

Downpaw- pretty white she-cat; blue eyes Mentor-Islandeye

Glacierpaw- silvery-white tom; green eyes Mentor- Dirtfur

Marshpaw- brown and black tabby tom; yellow eyes Mentor- Brownclaw

Cliffpaw- creamy, pale tabby tom; green eyes Mentor- Silverwind

Goldpaw- golden she-cat; amber eyes Mentor- Dapplecoat

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dawnflower- pale tabby she-cat amber eyes

Windfoot- silvery-white she-cat; yellow eyes

Ashpelt- pale gray she-cat; green eyes

_Elders_ (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Nightwind- solid black tom; violet eyes (!)

Paleface- blind gray tabby she-cat; cloudy blue eyes

Shadefoot- cranky calico tom; orange eyes

_Kits_ (young toms and she-cats below six moons)

Shiverkit- white tom with silver-blue streaks (Mother: Windfoot)

Greenkit- mottled ruddy she-cat; green eyes (Mother: Windfoot)

Leafkit- tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes (Mother: Dawnflower)

Mudkit- mottled brown tom; yellow eyes (Mother: Dawnflower)

_**FlameClan**_

Leader: Flowerstar- tortoiseshell she-cat; one amber eye, one green eye

Deputy: Marshfoot- sleek brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Sleekface- slender silver tabby she-cat

_Warriors_

Blackheart- pure black tom with green eyes

Stonetail- gray tabby tom; bobtailed

Mossfur- tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Mouseclaw- short-furred, sleek brown tom

Shrewpelt- small black-brown tom

Whitefoot- jet black tom with white paws

Littletail- gray tom; bobtailed

_Apprentices_

Cinderpaw- gray tom

Stormpaw- blue-gray tom

Lilacpaw- gray-purple she-cat

_Queens_

Longpoppy- bandy-legged brown she-cat

_Kits_

Slenderkit- silver she-cat with a long tail

Bluekit- gray-blue she-cat

_Elders_

Pinkfoot- old she-cat with rosy fur

Largetooth- old tabby tom with very long teeth

_**EarthClan**_

Leader: Cinderstar- gray-black speckled tom

Deputy: Tuftfang- gray she-cat with tufted ears

Medicine Cat: One-ear- calico tom with a shredded ear

_Warriors_

Bluetail- gray-blue tom

Lilypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with rosy paws

Stonefoot- white tom with gray paws

Grayear- black tom with a pale face

_Apprentice_

Larkpaw- black and white she-cat

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat

Birchpaw- mottled brown tom

_Queens_

Mothfur- pretty golden she-cat

_Elders_

Hoofear- deaf brown tom

_**OceanClan**_

Leader: Heartstar- rosy ginger tom

These cats live by the ocean bordering and marking the end of the mountain range. Heartstar is the only one who shows up to the Gatherings.

* * *

Jsut a quickie thing to tell ya who's who. Next Chapter: The Prophecy


	2. The Prophecy

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Prophecy**_

Dirtfur stepped into a moonlit clearing. There were no trees, showing Silverpelt in its full glory. In the center was a small pool, about the 3 fox-lengths long. He walked up to it and looked in. He saw himself reflected there. The young tom saw every detail in the glassy water. His fur was brown with black patches, looking like clumps of dirt. Wait; there was no place like this in MistClan territory.

"We need you, Dirtfur." The voice made Dirtfur jump. Spinning around, he saw a cat standing on a flat rock. His fur was bright orange. He looked at Dirtfur with bright green eyes. With a jolt, Dirtfur realized that this must be Firestar, the legendary kittypet, and powerful leader of ThunderClan. He spoke, head bowed in respect.

"Firestar, why do you need me? Why aren't you speaking with Breezestar, or Foxfur?" he asked, referring to the leader and medicine cat, whom StarClan usually shared prophecies with.

Firestar shook his head. "We need you. I had these dreams when I was a warrior. StarClan once shared a prophecy with 3 warriors and an apprentice, to save them all." Dirtfur remembered the prophecy, shared with Brambleclaw, Tawneypelt, Feathertail and Crowfeather, to save the four Clans from destruction by Twolegs. He bowed his head.

"Very well, what is it I must know?" he asked.

Firestar nodded, and then padded down to stand next to him. He pointed his tail at the pool, which began to ripple, though there was no wind to disturb it. Dirtfur looked on, eyes wide as two cats appeared, reflected in the pool. One was pure brown with unusual sapphire eyes. The fur around his head was spiked out, like a mane, almost. Around his neck was a metal chain, with a crown-shaped pendant attached to it. Dirtfur recognized it as a Twoleg accessory, though he did not know its name. The second cat was silvery-white, with aquamarine eyes. Firestar nodded at the reflections. "These cats will save the valley from the darkness."

"But how can they help?" Dirtfur meowed, looking at the reflections curiously. Firestar said nothing, but the reflection rippled again. This time, it showed a hollow, with a large flat rock in the middle. Dirtfur recognized it. It was where the Clans met every full moon in peace. "Rock Hollow?" he meowed, looking sideways at the StarClan cat.

"This is a battlefield." Firestar meowed gravely. "In this battle, no blood will be spilled, nor any scars left on the flesh. But it will be the most horrible battle in the history of the Clans." He sighed. "Not even StarClan can stop this evil, for it has been here all along."

Dirtfur didn't understand. "What does that mean?" he asked, but Firestar had gone. Suddenly, he found himself in Rock Hollow, standing on the Flatrock. There were many shadows, but nothing to cast them. Suddenly, the shadows rose up, becoming little black monsters with round yellow eyes. Dirtfur gasped and tried to run, but 4 of the monsters leapt up. Three pinned him down, exposing his belly. The fourth reached out a black, shadowy paw, plunging it straight into his chest.

Dirtfur sat straight up, breathing hard. He looked around. No black monsters, just MistClan warriors. It was just a calm morning. The first fingers of light were crossing the sky, signaling the start of dawn. Dirtfur sighed, settling back down in his nest, but he couldn't forget how the black monsters had come out of nowhere, and the one that had grabbed his heart with icy cold claws…he shuddered. There was no use worrying about it now. He laid his head down and slowly slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Heroes Arrive


	3. The Heroes Arrive

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Heroes Arrive**_

Sora grinned at Riku. They were home again, finally. They had been for about a month. Kairi had gone to gather some supplies, so they could go rafting. Donald and Goofy stood a ways off; they had been invited to go with them. Suddenly, a black rift appeared. It was the mark of the arrival of an Organization XIII member. The four got their weapons ready: Sora with the Ultima Keyblade, Riku with his Way to the Dawn, Donald with his staff and Goofy with his shield. The man stepped out of the portal, his face hidden in a black cloak. It looked like the other Organization cloaks, but it had a strange symbol-a mix of the Heartless and Nobody emblems-on the chest. He raised one hand, as if reaching for Donald and Goofy. Instantly, there were in a cage made of Dragoon lances.

"Hey! Let us out!" Donald cried. He rattled the bars, then striking them with magic, but they stood firm, even against Thundaga. Donald went into a fit while Goofy cried to Sora and Riku "Help!" Sora and Riku ran to their aid, but the cage vanished-with the two inside. They turned to the man. "What did you do to them?" Sora demanded, getting into his battle stance. The man chuckled. "They're perfectly safe. I sent them to my lab…for testing." The man chuckled again, and disappeared. "It's off on another adventure…if you want your friends back." He sneered before fading into the portal.

"You heard him Riku, off we go!" Sora said. Riku sighed, willing away his Keyblade.

"Sora, we don't even have a Gummi Ship." He pointed out. Sora sighed. "We'll never get Donald and Goofy back." He moaned.

"Don't be so sure!" called a voice. A Gummi Ship landed nearby. Leon stepped out, followed by…

"Your Majesty!" Sora cried as Mickey stepped out. Mickey smiled briefly, and then got serious.

"Did I hear that right? Donald and Goofy are gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, some Organization guy took them." Riku said. "I thought we took care of 'em."

"Well then, off you go." Leon said. Sora grinned; he wanted to hug the guy-if he weren't afraid of getting a Gunblade to the gut. He hopped in immediately. Riku followed a little more slowly. "Will you just stay here?" he asked. Mickey shook his head. "Chip and Dale are coming to take us back to Radiant Garden." He said.

"Don't worry; we'll leave a message for Kairi." Leon added. Riku nodded, getting into the Gummi Ship.

Chip and Dale appeared on the monitors. "Hey Sora! We missed you!" Chip said.

"You guys of on another adventure?" Dale asked. Sora nodded.

"Any new worlds show up?" he asked. Chip and Dale nodded.

"Just one. It's nothing like I've ever seen before." Chip reported. "There's other dangers besides the Heartless, so be on your toes." Dale added. The Gummi Ship started up, and they took off, leaving Destiny Islands far behind.

* * *

Excuse the shortness. I'll try and be better. --' Next Chapter: We're Kitty-what Now?


	4. We're Kittywhat now?

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**We're Kitty-what now?**_

Riku took over the controls, steering them carefully round the various worlds. He spotted it an instant before Sora did. "That's it." He confirmed. It looked plain, just a lush valley-a dip in the huge mountain range, bordering a wide ocean. Sora came up besides him, looking at the new world. "What's the name of it?" he asked.

"All it says here is 'The Valley'." Riku replied, steering in for a landing. "Dale said be on your toes, so don't go charging off." He said, looking at Sora.

"Since when do I go charging off?" Sora said, indignant. Riku laughed. "Since when don't you?" Slowly, the Gummi Ship pulled in for a landing.

Sora and Riku stepped out and the Gummi Ship cloaked itself until they needed it again. (A/N: Where else would it go?) Sora looked down at himself. "I feel like I'm back in the Pride Lands." He said, looking at his new, feline body.

Riku, who had never been through a world transformation, was examining himself and muttered. "This is new…" He took a few steps forward, and tripped over his own paws, landing upside-down against a tree. Sora laughed, and then gasped as a flood of scents hit the roof of his mouth.

"Whoa!" he cried. "So many smells!" he opened his mouth, just a little, and let the scents flow in. He picked out several scents. Sora also noted that he could hear tiny, furry things scurrying about in the undergrowth and hear the heartbeats, pulsing quickly. Riku had righted himself, and was looking around warily. "Something doesn't feel right." He said.

"It shouldn't!" called a strong male voice. There was a rustling, and a group of 4 or 5 cats stood up. The one who had called, a pale silver tabby tom, strode up to them, sniffing. "You smell like kittypets." He scoffed.

"Like what?" Sora said, confused.

"Cats who live with Twolegs, mouse-brain!" a tortoiseshell she-cat spat. The first cat turned. "Stay out of this Dapplecoat." He growled.

"Who died and made you deputy, Silverwind?" Dapplecoat challenged. Then one voice rang out clearly.

"Stop!" a young tom, brown with black patches resembling lumps of dirt stepped forward. He looked hard at Sora and Riku, as if trying to recall something. His amber eyes moved down to Sora's necklace, then he turned to his group. "These cats are no threat. They are here to help." He announced. Hisses of dissent and disagreement followed his words. "If you believe that, you're dumber than a fox!" Dapplecoat sneered.

A fox, who had been sitting unnoticed in the back, stood up. "I resent that." His words were distorted, as if they were hard to pronounce, but understandable. Dapplecoat looked embarrassed. "No offense Brushtail." She amended. The fox nodded. "S'all right." He said in his slurred voice, and sat down.

Silverwind turned to the tom. "What gives you the authority to decide such things, Dirtfur?" he asked.

Dirtfur raised his head proudly. "I do not have to answer that to you." He retorted. Silverwind growled, his fur bristling. "Then you'll answer to Breezestar." He growled. He flicked his tail, and the other cats fanned out, encircling Sora and Riku. They led the two Keyblade wielders off into the undergrowth. Dirtfur trailed behind the group, tail dragging in the dust.

The MistClan camp resembled the old ThunderClan camp, with the exception of the Highrock. Instead, was what was called the Treeseat. Long ago, many petrified tree stumps had been piled up, however, there were caught in a mudslide and buried. Wind and rain washed away part of the solidified mud, revealing the stumps. Behind was a hollow in the gorse, protected, like the nursery, by thick brambles. This was the leader's den. Breezestar was sitting on the Treeseat, giving the summons. Breezestar was a black and white patchy tom, his muzzle turned silver from age. His voice was raspy, but still strong.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Treeseat for a Clan meeting." He called. The cats gathered quickly. Sora noticed an unusually large golden she-cat with white paws and a brown tail trotting out proudly.

The old tom's words rang out strong and clear as soon as the young she cat seated herself at the base of the Treeseat. "I, Breezestar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He turned to the she-cat, who was trembling with excitement. Sora wondered what was going to happen. "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Eaglepaw nodded solemnly.

"I do." She answered. Breezestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from the moment on you will be known as Eaglefeather. StarClan honors your eagerness and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan." He rested his muzzle atop her head, and Eaglefeather crouched lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then walked out and sat down among her fellow warriors. They chanted out her name and she drank the words in eagerly. "Eaglefeather! Eaglefeather! Eaglefeather!" Breezestar cleared his throat and the chanting died away.

"In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Eaglefeather must sit silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." He finished, and hopped down from the Treeseat to push his way into his den.

Sora and Riku had watched this whole ceremony with wide eyes. Dirtfur looked at the two. Could they really save the clans from the black monsters? Silverwind walked up to them. "Dirtfur, escort the two kittypets to Breezestar's den." He said stiffly. Dirtfur sighed, beckoning the two with his tail, and they padded to the brambles. "Breezestar?" Dirtfur called.

The old tom answered wearily. "Enter" and Dirtfur, Sora and Riku pushed their way in. Breezestar looked up at them. "Yes Dirtfur? Who are these 2 with you?" he asked. Dirtfur sighed, sitting down. Sora, feeling like he was in for a long talk, sat as well. "I had this dream." Dirtfur began. "Go on." Breezestar prompted. Sighing, Dirtfur launched into the explanation of his dream. Sora's ears perked up as he heard Dirtfur explain about what happened in the Rock Hollow.

"The monsters came from the shadows-literally- and pinned me down. Then one of then reached out and put its paw in my chest. I felt these icy cold claws, like my heart was being torn out." The young tom paused, shivering.

"It's the Heartless!" Sora said, springing to his paws. Breezestar looked at him.

"The shadow monsters. That is their name? Heartless?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"They show up anywhere there's darkness in people's hearts. They steal people's hearts-not like the ones that pump blood-but their feelings, emotions, their love." Sora explained. Dirtfur nodded.

"I woke up before it happened, but I felt like its grip was draining me away, like I was going to end up an empty shell." Dirtfur said eyes wide as full moons.

Breezestar licked the young warrior's ear. "No need to upset yourself. But, if Firestar has warned you, and these cats are here, I am afraid that we are in grave danger."

A loud yowling came from the clearing, and the sounds of spitting, hissing cats. The screech of a young cat sounded out, ringing out clearly.

* * *

Cliffhanger! And Foreshadowing. wink I do plan on a sequel. 


	5. The Battle Against Darkness

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Battle Against Darkness**_

Dirtfur leapt to his paws. "Downpaw!" he cried, racing from the den. The Heartless had invaded the camp, and were being fought in vain by the Clan. Their paws, claws and teeth went right through them. Two Neoshadows had pinned down Downpaw, a beautiful young she-cat, pure white, and a third was reaching for her, its yellow eyes hungry. Dirtfur screeched and charged. He ripped at the Neoshadows, seeming to be the only cat able to injure them. Black Heartless blood splattered the dusty, greenleaf-dry ground. The two Neoshadows disappeared, but the third kept a firm grip on the young apprentice. "Dirtfur! Help me!" she cried. Dirtfur bowled the Neoshadow over and was about to sink his teeth into its neck when Riku and Sora burst from the den, Keyblades in jaw. Sora wiped out the Heartless with a single blow, while Riku took on a large group of Shadows. Soon all the Heartless were dispelled, leaving the camp virtually intact. The black blood had seeped into the ground, leaving little more than a stain, and most cats had escaped without injuries. Foxfur was checking over everyone anyway. Dirtfur winced and she examined his claw, which he had torn fighting the Heartless. He thought he saw a pair of round yellow eyes peeking from behind the nursery, but when he did a double take, they were gone.

"That's a nasty cut." Foxfur remarked, pressing cobwebs to the slash above Sora's right eye. Riku had escaped without injuries, but was carefully watching as Sora was treated; as if afraid he might have to do it himself. Riku turned to see Dirtfur staring with great intensity at a spot behind the nursery. He limped over, keeping off his injured paw and sat down next to Riku. "Do you see that?" he asked, flicking his tail the direction he'd been looking. Riku looked, and saw it. "Those eyes." He muttered. "Yes! I'm not imagining it!" Dirtfur said. It was nearly moonhigh. "Let's go. Let Eaglefeather sit her vigil in peace." He said, walking off towards the warrior's den. Riku trailed behind him, sighing. Eaglefeather padded out from the medicine cat's den, limping slightly, pushing her weight off her left forepaw. She sat in the middle of the clearing, staring ahead silently. Sora followed the two, and lay down to sleep in the comfy moss nests, drifting into sleep almost instantly. His last waking thought was _How long will we be here? Where could the Keyhole be?_ Before slipping to a deep sleep.

* * *

Excuse the shortness. Next Chapter: The SnowFire Cave Sora and Dirtfur accompany Breezestar to the SnowFire Cave so he can speak to StarClan. But what does StarClan have in store for Sora?


	6. The SnowFire Cave

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The SnowFire Cave**_

Sora woke up, yawned and stretched, shaking the moss from his fur. This roused Riku, who shoved him playfully. "Hey!" Sora cried, tumbling over. He pushed Riku, and soon the two were locked in a playful tussle, batting with sheathed claws and gentle biting.

"Knock it off you two!" growled a golden tabby she-cat, named Islandeye. Sora and Riku untangled themselves, shaking the moss from their fur. Dirtfur sat up next to them and stretched.

"Aw don't mind Islandeye, she's just got a fur ball lodged somewhere." He said, padding out into the warm greenleaf morning. Sora chuckled, following him out. The smacked almost head on into Hawkwing, a golden tom with two white stripes down his back and deputy of MistClan. He turned. "Ah, Dirtfur, Sora, Riku. Just the cats I wanted to see." He said.

"Us? Why us?" Sora asked, cocking his head.

"Breezestar wants to see you-all three of you. In his den." Hawkwing said, pointing with his tail. "Don't keep him waiting!" he called over his shoulder as he padded away.

The three entered the den, to see Breezestar pacing impatiently. "Are you ok, Breezestar?" Dirtfur asked, amber eyes following his leader.

"I must speak with StarClan, and you three shall accompany me." Breezestar croaked.

"But it's a half-day's journey to the SnowFire Cave! Is it safe to leave the camp for so long?" Dirtfur said. Breezestar considered this, and then looked up.

"Very well, Riku, you stay." He said. "Sora and Dirtfur shall accompany me to the SnowFire Cave." He pushed his way out of the den.

"Wait, we're going now!" Dirtfur cried following his leader.

"Of course. Foxfur has your herbs ready." Breezestar responded.

Foxfur was mixing herbs as Sora and Dirtfur padded in. "Traveling herbs?" she asked, looking up. When they nodded, she pointed to two small piles of leaves with her tail.

'What do they do?" Sora asked, turning one over and sniffing it.

"One will give you strength and the other will keep your hunger at bay." Foxfur said.

Dirtfur swallowed his, shuddered and spat. "Ugh! They taste like badger dirt!" he spat.

"You've tasted badger dirt?" Foxfur teased. Dirtfur glared, and padded out. Sora followed in time to see Dirtfur bowled over by a silvery-white cat.

"Erg, Glacierpaw, get off!" Dirtfur meowed, flinging the small apprentice across the clearing with a huge heave. The young tom bounded back.

"Where are you going Dirtfur? Can I go? Can I? Can I?" he asked, hopping eagerly. Dirtfur shook his head.

"You stay and help Hawkwing guard camp. I'll take you hunting later." He promised, padding after Breezestar. Sora, feeling uncomfortable as Glacierpaw's gaze fell on him, followed quickly.

Breezestar and Dirtfur moved quickly, leaving no allowances for Sora, who fell into several ditches and got caught in brambles. The moon was just climbing into the sky as they reached a hole in the rock ahead of them. Breezestar got comfortable on a flat rock. "You may hunt if you wish." He said. Dirtfur ran off, responding to the many scuffling noises in the undergrowth. Sora actually caught a shrew-he chased it out and pounced on it, killing it just by landing on it. Sora cautiously took a bite then dug in hungrily. It was nice and fat, feeding off the seeds growing around the rock face.

"Good?" Dirtfur said as Sora finished his shrew.

"Never tasted anything like it." He said, licking the remainder from his lips as Dirtfur began to wash.

"Come, it is time." Breezestar said. He stood up and squeezed through the hole in the ground. Dirtfur and Sora followed.

Their eyes went wide immediately, but there was no light to see. They made their way down completely by feel and smell. Soon, the passage opened up into a small cavern. They could see from the faint starlight coming in through a hole in the roof. The cave reminded Sora of Namine's room, completely white. The only things that were not solid white were the rubies ringing the cave roof, and the small pool in the center of the cave, right below the hole. Suddenly, the moon was directly overhead, flooding the cave with moonlight. It reflected off the rubies, bathing the marble in blood red light. The pool glowed red as well. Breezestar laid down next to the pool, took a lap of the water and closed his eyes.

"Is he sleeping?" Sora whispered. A place like this made you feel like you needed to whisper.

"Leader's drink from the SnowFire Pool and sleep. As they sleep, StarClan sends them special dreams. New leaders must do this to receive their nine lives." Dirtfur explained, also whispering.

Slowly the light faded, and Sora had almost dozed off when Breezestar stirred. "Sora," he rasped, "come here."

Sora padded forward. "Look in the pool." The old tom ordered.

Sora noticed something glittering at the bottom, and scooped it out. It was a keychain, perfect for the Keyblade. (A/N: Did you really think I'd go without giving him a new Keyblade? Ha!) It had a cat head shape, with a star in the center. (The StarClan symbol, check by the maps at the beginning of the books.) Sora, curious, put it on the Keyblade and watched the change. It transformed into a long curved blade, like a fang. It was fiery orange, scattered with silvery stars that shifted along the blade before Sora's eyes. The handle was the perfect shape to fit in his cat jaws. The name popped into his mind.

"Firestar's Fang." He murmured, looking at the Keyblade.

"How do you know?" Dirtfur meowed, looking sideways at the Keyblade wielder.

"I don't know. I always just kind of…know." Sora said.

"StarClan provided this blade to save us. They said that you will save the four Clans from the return of a great darkness." Sora nodded, and the three exited the cave and made their way back to camp. They failed to notice the pair of round yellow eyes watching them from a bush, trained on them until they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

dances I came up with the Keyblade! All by myself! Here are the exact details:

Ability: MP Boost

Stength: 36

Defense: 27

Magic: 39

Desc: Calls on the power of StarClan to boost power and magic.

Next Chapter: The Truce Broken


	7. The Truce Broken

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Truce Broken**_

It was the dawn of the day of the full moon, and excitement filled the air. Sora and Riku were told to come, to prove that the Heartless were a real threat. Sora had explained everything to Riku, who had seemed somewhat solitary since Sora had returned.

"Riku, what's wrong with you?" Sora asked finally, getting annoyed with his friend.

"I can feel the darkness. It's gotten stronger, and sooner or later, it'll show itself." Riku said. Sora shrugged.

"Well, that's why we're here. I do it all the time. Come, make friends, kick Heartless butt, lock the Keyhole and leave." He said, sitting down. Riku spun around to face his friend, fur bristling.

"You don't understand! This evil has been seen before, by these cats, and we're not supposed to interfere! How can we help if it's their destiny?" Riku spat. Sora shrank back then composed himself.

"Well, if it's coming back, it's probably a Heartless, and Heartless do NOT belong." He retorted, sapphire eyes blazing. Riku snorted and stormed into the warrior's den. Sora sighed, and washed his face.

The moon was just rising, and Breezestar called the cats he had chosen to attend the Gathering: Dirtfur, Sora, Riku, Islandeye, Eaglefeather, Nightwind, Cliffpaw and Downpaw. They all padded out together, Sora and Riku acting as a rearguard. They stopped at the tip of the hollow, waiting for Breezestar's signal. He flicked his tail and MistClan plunged into Rock Hollow. The other 3 Clans were there. Well, EarthClan and FlameClan were; as always, only Heartstar was there to represent OceanClan, the mysterious Clan that lived along the shore of the sun-drown-place that bordered and signaled the end of the mountain range. Breezestar greeted the leaders briskly, and seated himself on the Flat Rock. Dirtfur shuddered as he remembered both Firestar's prophecy and how he had almost had his heart ripped out on the very rock. Heartstar yowled, calling the meeting to order. He bounded forward.

"Cats of all Clans! I have great news for you!" he called. "A mysterious loner came to me a quarter moon ago and told me of a wonderful fighting force he could provide for me! I took his offer, and he showed me this fighting force! And he said something more interesting. He said he had the perfect at to lead this army! It was-" He was cut off and spun around at the meow of another cat. A large dark tabby with amber eyes stepped forward onto the Flat Rock.

"I would prefer to introduce my self, Heartstar." The tabby said smoothly. All the cats in the clearing gasped. Though they had never seen him, they had heard enough stories to know who that cat was-and what an ambitious murdering traitor he was.

* * *

Pardon the shortness. Who can guess who's the leader? Free cokies of your choice to anyone who answers correctly! Next Chapter: Heartless Tiger Guess who's back, and leading an army of Heartless! Can they possibly in? And who's that cat with Oblivion and Oathkeeper? 


	8. Heartless Tiger

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Heartless Tiger**_

"Tigerstar!" Dirtfur spat, unsheathing his claws.

"Who?" Sora asked, confused.

You need to listen to the elders Sora. Paleface was talking about Firestar and Tigerstar last night!" Dirtfur sighed. Sora thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! But…isn't he dead?" Sora meowed.

"That's what's worrying me." Dirtfur responded, looking at his paws. Sora leapt to his paws.

"He's a Heartless!" he cried, staring at the dark tabby. Before Dirtfur could respond, Tigerstar spoke.

"It seems introductions aren't necessary." The restored leader meowed, looking at the clusters of cats below him. One yowl ran gout clearly, followed by a deafening chorus of insults and yowls. "Murderer!"

"Murderer! Traitor! Rouge!" the cats leapt to their paws, screeching and yowling. Sora summoned Firestar's Fang and charged at Tigerstar. The Heartless tabby's eyes widened as Sora leapt at him, bringing the Keyblade down for a death blow. Tigerstar narrowly dodged; Sora lost his balance and went skidding off the rock. Dirtfur charged up, his battle cry rumbling in his throat. He leapt square on the tabby's massive shoulders. He moved to plunge his teeth into Tigerstar's neck, but the powerful Heartless threw Dirtfur off. He landed hard on his back, dazed.

Tigerstar stood, amber eyes glittering coldly. "Very well. Heartless! Charge!" he called over his shoulder.

Millions of Heartless plunged into the clearing, and Rock Hollow was suddenly full of hissing screeching cats. Dirtfur realized with a jolt that this was the battle Firestar had prophesized. He and Sora jumped up and charged into the fray. They all fought valiantly, but they were losing. Dirtfur saw a shadow reach into the chest of the EarthClan warrior Stonefoot.

Suddenly, the tides were turned. Dirtfur saw a golden tom with a spiky mane like Sora's and identical sapphire eyes strike out at the Heartless with two Keyblades. He heard Sora gasp next to him.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, staring at the new cat. Dirtfur was about to give a bewildered response when a Neoshadow tackled him. He heard Sora yell something and run towards him and felt the icy cold claws in his chest then blacked out.

Dirtfur slowly returned to consciousness, but didn't open his eyes. Every part of him ached and throbbed. He was dimly aware of Sora's voice.

"…and he passed out. I was lucky enough to have gotten there in time." Sora was explaining.

"Poor thing's lucky to be alive." It was Foxfur's voice.

Dirtfur opened his eyes then shut them against the bright sunlight flooding the den. He opened his eyes and they adjusted. "Sora?" he mumbled, his voice slurred.

"He's awake!" Sora cried in relief, racing over to Dirtfur. Riku hissed as Sora passed, making him and Dirtfur turn (Dirtfur moaned as the movement made his head throb).

"You're an idiot Sora! You were so busy watching Roxas, Dirtfur almost died!" Riku spat, his fur bristling. Sora looked down at his paws.

"Who' Roxas?" Dirtfur meowed, forcing himself into a sitting position. Sora scuffled his paws uncomfortably. Riku opened his mouth, closed it then prodded Sora who looked warily at Foxfur.

"This is obviously private. I'll go." She meowed, padding away. Dirtfur nodded as she passed.

"Well, I suppose we started from the beginning." Riku meowed thoughtfully. Sora nodded.

"It began about two years ago, when we lived on Destiny Islands." Sora began.

Dirtfur listened with wide eyes as they told their story, which continued well through the night and into the next day. When Sora had finished Dirtfur finally found the words. "Y-you're Twolegs?" Riku and Sora exchanged uncomfortable glances.

* * *

Next Chapter: Roxas the Loner Can Sora and Riku gain Dirtufr's trust back? And what the HECK is wrong with Roxas!


	9. Roxas the Loner

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Roxas the Loner**_

"Well…yes, we are." Sora confessed.

"Not only that, you're telling me, that the stars AREN'T StarClan warriors? That they're other worlds? You're telling me to throw away everything I've ever believed in!" Dirtfur spat. "Firestar was wrong. You couldn't save a tick, let alone a Clan. Just leave." Dirtfur turned and stalked out of the den, leaving Sora and Riku sitting there with a horrible feeling in their gut. Sora stood up and raced after Dirtfur.

"Dirtfur wait!" He called. Dirtfur didn't stop. "We can't leave! It's out duty to stay and eliminate the Heartless! We have to find Donald and Goofy." He pleaded. Dirtfur turned to him, his amber eyes cold.

"I could care less. Kill Tigerstar and leave. You aren't welcome here." He spat. He pushed his way into the warriors den, leaving Sora alone in the middle of the clearing.

"But…" Sora sighed. He felt Riku pad out next to him.

"Come on, let's go Sora." He said. Sora got up and blindly followed Riku. They pushed their way into Breezestar's den. The old tom turned to them.

"Riku, Sora, what is it?" he asked.

"Where do the loners live?" Riku asked.

"Loners? Why?" Breezestar's ears perked with interest.

"We need to speak with them." Riku said simply.

"I believe Blondefur lives in an abandoned Twoleg nest y the SnowFire Cave. You can't miss it." Breezestar said thoughtfully. Riku bowed his head.

"Thank you Breezestar." He said, and led Sora out.

They followed the path to the SnowFire Cave; Sora led the way, almost subconsciously. They spotted the ruined house a way off, the quickened their pace. They pushed their way through a curtain of ivy, and looked around.

"Hello?" Riku called uncertainly. He screeched as a huge weight fell on his, and felt thorn-sharp claws slashing down his back. He rolled over, squashing his attacker. He heard the 'ooof' as the breath was knocked out of it. He rolled off then recognized him.

"Roxas?" Riku said. The Nobody sat up, licking a paw.

"My name is Blondefur, not Roxas. Why are you here?" he meowed, turning to give himself a wash. Riku cocked his head.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're Roxas. Sora's Nobody? Number XIII? The Key of Destiny?" Riku meowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Blondefur. I'm a loner, I live here." Roxas retorted, licking the base of his tail.

"Drop the act! I know you're-" Riku was cut off by an unfamiliar meow.

"Hey Blondefur, what's with all the noise? Hello, who are you?" Another cat had emerged from the shadows. It was a black tom with messy fur and green eyes. What was strange was the silver hoop earring in his right ear. Roxas turned.

"I have no clue, Nevarx. They say they know me, and they keep calling me Roxas." Roxas replied. A strange expression crossed Nevarx's face, then he went back to normal.

"Who are you? Why are you harassing Blondefur?" he demanded.

"Hs name is Roxas and he's my Nobody." Sora spoke up for the first time. Two glowing yellow eyes appeared in the dark corner of the house, and a Shadow Heartless stepped out.

"Heartless!" Sora cried, summoning Firestar's Fang. Before he could run up to destroy it, Nevarx and Roxas blocked is path.

"Don't harm Kuritu." Nevarx spat. Riku ran up and shoved Nevarx over onto his side.

"Don't defend a Heartless you idiot!" Riku growled, then gasped. The Nobody symbol was etched onto Nevarx's belly. Nevarx righted himself.

"I defend MY Heartless! You stupid Keyblade masters don't care about u! We're just mindless enemies are we? Servants to Maleficent and Xemnas?" he spat, his fur bristling. Sora opened his mouth to say "No", but Riku spoke first.

"Yes! You are! I don't know why you're here, but you MUST have something to do with Roxas and Donald and Goofy!"

"I found _Blondefur_ here a quarter moon ago, out in a storm, injured. He had amnesia and couldn't remember where he came from." Nevarx's look clearly said he knew that it was Roxas, but he was keeping up the act in front of the innocent Nobody. "But, I do know about Donald and Goofy. Xonah kidnapped them."

"Xonah?" Riku echoed. Sora had gone back into his emo state. Nevarx scuffled his paws.

"I'm a...double agent, for my fiancée." Nevarx explained. "And she's a double agent for the Organization. Or was."

"I've got it! We need you're help." Riku said. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm listening." Riku quickly whispered his plan. Sora's eyes glimmered faintly to sow he had heard as well.

"Ok, at sunhigh tomorrow." Nevarx nodded. "C'mon Blondefur." He beckoned, and he and Roxas padded off. Kuritu shot them one last glance, then followed the two Nobodies.

"C'mon Sora." Riku said, leading the emo 16 year old back to Rock Hollow, as the were no longer welcome in MistClan territory.

* * *

Ok, I'm idealess. Please send in ideas! Next Chapter: The Battle Plan


	10. The Battle Plan

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Battle Plan**_

Dirtfur woke up with guilt and anger rising like bile in his throat. He shook his head. There was no reason to be guilty. Those two had lied to him! He had no reason to be guilty! They did. He licked the moss from his fur and went out to stretch. It was nearly sunhigh, and the fresh-kill pile was bulging. He selected a sparrow and made a mental note to take Glacierpaw hunting. The fur on the back of his neck prickled. He noticed a glowing pair of eyes behind the nursery. He growled, but the eyes stayed fixed. He snorted. It was one Heartless. He could take one Heartless. The eyes didn't budge as Dirtfur finished his meal and stood up. They seemed to be waiting for him. He took a few steps towards the nursery, but the eyes kept a steady gaze. He growled, crouching.

_'I wouldn't do that.' _Dirtfur's eyes went wide. The voice was in is mind! No one had spoken, yet he heard a voice! He looked at the eyes.

"You?" he meowed, not sure why he was speaking to a Heartless.

_'Very clever, Dirtfur. You figured it out How…unimpressive Tell me, little kitten, what else do you know?'_ the Heartless sneered. Dirtfur felt rage burn in his belly. How _dare_ that little Heartless mock him!

"Don't call me kitten." He hissed. The Heartless laughed.

_'Oh no? Prove to me you're not. If you were a real warrior, you could tell I brought friends.'_ Dirtfur gave a cautious sniff. It was true, there were…one, no two cats. Loners, he assumed. The first cat stepped out. He had messy black fur and green eyes. He had some kind of Twoleg accessory in his right ear. The second cat, Dirtfur recognized.

"You!" he hissed, unsheathing his claws as Roxas stepped out.

"Do I know you?" he asked casually. Dirtfur spat.

"No duh! You almost got me killed! Plus, you're friends with those rotten Keyblade wielders!" Dirtfur hissed. The black cat sat down and licked a paw.

"I dislike them. They made false accusations about my friend Blondefur here." He meowed. "My name is Nevarx, by the way. We heard that they tricked you. We came to assist." Dirtfur's fur went flat, and he sat down.

"Assist...how?" he meowed, ears perked. Nevarx smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. Well, I have it from a reliable source-me- that they are staying in Rock Hollow, and that they plan on going into OceanClan territory at sunset today." Nevarx narrowed his eyes slyly. Dirtfur closed his eyes, letting the information sink in.

"And what shall I do with this information?" he meowed.

"Nothing, if you wish. But may I suggest you stop them?" Nevarx said casually.

"Stop them?" Dirtfur echoed.

"Tigerstar is sly. Imagine what terror he could wreak if he had those two on his side. You're the only one besides them, me and Blondefur here who can harm the Heartless. Tigerstar would surely succeed." Dirtfur thought about this.

"You're right. Hate or not, I can't let Tigerstar get them." Dirtfur confirmed. Nevarx smiled.

"They leave at sunset. Blondefur and I will meet you there. I suggest you bring allies. It could get bloody if Tigerstar shows up." Nevarx turned and padded away. Roxas nodded and followed. The Heartless gave him a last look.

_'Call me Kuritu. I hope you will come.'_ it said, before following the two. Dirtfur nodded, then padded back to the warriors den. He laid down for a sleep. Before falling into a deep sleep, he muttered one word. "Sunset…"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness. It may seem like I have not CLUE what I'm doing, but the whole plot line plays out in my mind. I get a chapter done, the plotline for the next one pops into my head. Next Chaper: Where True Loyalties Lie Can Dirtfur find it in his heart to forgive Sora and Riku? Even if it means betraying his own Clan? And what will it take for poor Roxas to regain his memory?


	11. Where True Loyalties Lie

I'm sorry to say this is one of the last chapters. But there will be seuels! Plus a surpise at the end!

**

* * *

**

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Where True Loyalties Lie**_

The sun was just starting to sink when Dirtfur awoke. He stood up and made his way out of the den. Ignoring the looks he got form several cats, he pushed his way out of the camp. As soon as he was free of the gorse, he raced off at top speed towards Rock Hollow. He didn't stop, even when a squirrel crossed right in front of him. He _had_ to stop Sora and Riku, before Tigerstar got a hold of them. He stopped at the lip of the hollow, and peered down, hidden by the ferns. He spotted Riku, Sora, Nevarx and Roxas. They were facing each other with hostility. Dirtfur missed the flick of Kuritu's antennae towards him, and the blink of acknowledgement from all four. Sora and Riku bristled.

"What are you two doing here?" Sora spat.

"Whatever we want, you traitors." Roxas retorted.

"I think you came to spy on us!" Riku growled, his fur bristling.

'_Aren't you clever.' _Kuritu sneered. Sora glared.

"I should slice you up right now."

"Oh, no you won't!" Roxas and Nevarx chorused.

"Shut up Nobodies!" Riku hissed.

"If this is who we're here to help, we might as well fight **_WITH_** Tigerstar!" Sora spat.

Dirtfur plunged into the clearing. "Stop!" he cried. He turned to Sora and Riku. "You can't. Do you truly want us to be turned into Heartless?" his amber eyes glittered with sadness. Dirtfur then heard a yowl. The one yowl he would do anything not to hear.

"Dirtfur!' Glacierpaw cried, racing down. Dirtfur hissed displeasure through his teeth. Of all places, why did his apprentice have to be _here_? Sora and Nevarx exchanged nervous glances. They had not expected this.

"Glacierpaw what are you doing here?" Dirtfur spat as the apprentice bounded up beside him. Glacierpaw looked taken aback by his hostility.

"I-I saw you leaving, so I followed you. I only wanted--what are _you_ doing here?" the last words he spat at Sora and Riku. Sora stepped forward, fur bristling.

"This is neutral territory." He growled.

"On the full moon it is! There's no truce here." Glacierpaw snarled back.

"Stop!" Dirtfur yowled. "Glacierpaw, go back to camp. NOW." Glacierpaw glared in defiance.

"No. I want to know why my mentor has snuck away from his Clan to meet with traitors and loners."

"You do not demand such things from warriors; much less your mentor!" Dirtfur spat. Glacierpaw seemed to take this as a solid response. He looked at his paws sadly.

"The Dirtfur I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is." He meowed sadly. Roxas suddenly snickered. Glacierpaw looked up. "What'd I say?" he demanded.

"It's just, I remembered someone said the exact same thing once." He said, grinning. Sora's eyes went wide.

"Roxas! You remember Axel!" he cried. Roxas closed his eyes. And image of a man wearing a black cloak with spiky red hair, green eyes and carrying red chakrams popped into his mind.

"Axel…" he murmured. The image solidified then the memories came flooding back: him and Axel fighting in Twilight Town-twice, him and Axel arguing about him leaving the Organization, him and Axel pulling pranks on various Organization members. "I _do_ remember!" he cried. Sora grinned at him, but facefaulted when Roxas cocked is head in confusion. So his memory wasn't completely restored yet. Glacierpaw cleared is throat and turned his gaze to Dirtfur.

"Dirtfur, why are you here? Don't answer!" Glacierpaw said, holding up his tail to silence his mentor. "You turned traitor! That's why you're helping these traitors!" he snapped.

Dirtfur looked coldly at his apprentice. "Glacierpaw, if being a traitor means helping the cats who will save our lives, and our future, then yes. I'm a traitor. They may think differently, and may not be from here, but I trust them. Firestar does." Glacierpaw's eyes widened. Sora's eyes sparkled at the unexpected praise. Nevarx rolled his eyes.

"Cue the sappy music." Roxas nodded agreement. A meow made all 6 of them spin around.

"How touching." Tigerstar sneered, standing at the lip of the hollow. Next to him was a sleek black cat with violet eyes. The cat grinned, revealing unusually long fangs.

"Xonah! No!" Nevarx cried, stumbling backwards. He looked around, as if searching for somewhere to hide. Xonah turned his head at the sound of his name.

"Nevarx," he purred. "How wonderful to see you." Nevarx met his gaze steadily.

"I'd say likewise, but I'd be lying." He meowed. "Where are your cronies?" Sora and Riku exchanged confused looks. Cronies?

"Back at the lab. But…Karu insisted on coming." Xonah said, turning his head. A very peculiar creature made its entrance. It was a Dragoon Nobody…sort of. It was pitch black, with glowing yellow Heartless eyes. And it had a symbol in place of the normal Nobody emblem. It looked oddly familiar.

"You're the one who kidnapped Donald and Goofy!" Sora cried. The symbol was identical to the on the man's cloak.

"How perceptive of you. Now that the introductions are out of the way," Xonah meowed, turning his head. "Heartless! Attack!" For the second time, millions of Heartless plunged into the hollow. The six charged in, fighting with tooth, claw and Keyblade. Sora noticed Kuritu locked in combat with the Dragoon.

'_Go back to Twilight Town you mutant!_' the Heatless snarled.

'_It's Hybrid you overgrown ink stain!_' Karu shot back. He gave Kuritu a blow that sent the Shadow flying across the hollow. Nevarx looked at the Hybrid, eyes full of pure hatred.

"To think I LIKED you!" he spat. He charged forward, pouncing on the Hybrid with a power that would put the Beast to shame. With Nevarx's fury to aid him, the battle was soon in the cat's favor. Xonah stood on the Flatrock, smiling. Sora felt his heart ill with dread. Xonah turned to Tigerstar.

"Shall I?" he asked casually.

"Of course." Tigerstar answered coolly. A small flash of darkness flickered in Xonah's paw. Sora gasped. The Nobody cat was holding on of the Aztec medallions from Port Royal. Slipping the medallion in his teeth, Xonah then tossed it in the air, where it disappeared in a wisp of silvery mist. Suddenly, the hollow shook with an ear-splitting roar. Trees cracked and cats fell in the unnatural earthquake. Sora's eyes widened with fear as he looked behind Xonah and Tigerstar. At the huge **_THING_** behind Xonah and Tigerstar. He heard Nevarx and Kuritu behind him.

'"_We're doomed._"' They whispered together. Roxas dropped his Keyblades and Riku went stiff with fear.

"Right now…Sephiroth seems friendly." Sora said, but everyone was too scared to laugh.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Final Boss: Genos and Xonah Title says it all.


	12. The Final Boss: Genos and Xonah

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Final Boss: Genos and Xonah**_

It looked familiar. In fact, it was familiar. It was the Dark Thorn Sora, Goofy, Donald and Beast had fought in the Ballroom-with a few differences. Now, it was twice as big, it seemed less intelligent, it was silver, and it had Xonah's symbol. Xonah's eyes glittered.

"Meet Genos. Or should I say…'meet your death?'" he chuckled.

"Don't fool yourself Xonah! Genos is untamable! You know that!" Nevarx yowled.

'_It's true! You and Nevarx made him unbeatable, and in that, untamable._' Kuritu chimed in.

"Well…you'd be surprised how convincing Tigerstar is." Xonah chuckled, looking at the tabby Heartless. "Genos!" he cried, turning to the huge Hybrid. "Kill!" Genos gave a deafening roar and charged in. He scooped up Roxas, holding him with enough force to crush bones. Roxas mewed weakly then went limp and silent.

"ROXAS!" Nevarx and Sora shouted in unison. Sora charged forward. He snarled, leaping high into the air.

"Firestar's Final Blow!" he cried. He dived down, striking the Keyblade deep into the ground. The hollow trembled with the huge shockwave. Any remaining Heartless were disposed of. Genos fell backwards, dazed. The medallion slipped from its grasp. Roxas fell to the ground. Nevarx charged forward. He looked different: his eyes were glowing yellow, like Heatless eyes, and he was surrounded by a black aura. Riku recoiled at the darkness emanating from him. Nevarx was breathing heavily.

"You…hurt…my…friend." His voice was cold and dripped with malice and hate. Several Dusks appeared around him. "Break the clouds!" he snarled. The Dusks slid upwards with liquid grace. They formed a small ladder of Dusks. The one at the top managed to whisk the clouds away. The moonlight covered the whole hollow. Panting, Nevarx collapsed. "Sora…" he rasped. "Avenge….Roxas." he fainted. Sora nodded.

"Riku! Let's go!" Sora called. They drew their Keyblades and performed their All's End limit. Xonah's eyes glittered with rage as Genos gave a final roar, changed to Possessor form and dissipated.

"This isn't over!" he snarled. A small army of Dancer and Dragoon Hybrids formed throughout the hollow. Most of them were disposed of quickly. "Useless! I will let a million Hybrids die to see you Keyblade wielders gone!" Xonah cried. Karu looked up.

'_What?_' He used Jump to move up and grab Xonah by the scruff. '_You USED me?_' Xonah began to stammer, but Karu cut him off. '_We're just pawns! You created us to make a mindless army and servants, not assistants! I thought you cared for me._' He tossed Xonah across the clearing-right next to Kuritu.

'_Oh joy. Pay back.'_ Kuritu seemed to grin with his eyes. Then Sora saw something very strange. In a transformation worthy of Danny Fenton, Kuritu transformed from his standard Shadow to a Living Bone. The new Kuritu proceeded to beat the snot out of Xonah. Xonah snarled, shoving Kuritu off of him. He growled.

"This isn't over! I still have Roxas's data, and Donald and Goofy!" he summoned a portal and disappeared. The remaining Hybrids dissipated. Karu remained. He fluttered towards Sora and Riku.

'_I'm sorry for all the trouble. I wish I could help…_'

"Do you know where Xonah's lab is?" Sora asked hopefully.

'_He has one in almost every world. Goodness knows where he's holding the data and your friends._' Karu brightened. He dug out a small medallion. On it was an image of a Dragoon lance. '_I would be honored to be one of your summons._' Sora smiled and took the charm. He turned to Roxas's still form. Nevarx was standing over him.

"Roxas, please say something! Please be ok! Say something!" he pleaded. Roxas gasped and hacked.

"Something." He wheezed. Nevarx sighed in relief.

"You idiots! I'm still here!" Tigerstar snarled.

'_Not for long._' Kuritu sneered. He shifted to Shadow form and charged. He leapt up and charged right through Tigerstar as if he weren't there. In his claws was a small medallion-another Aztec coin. Karu summoned the stone chest, and Kuritu dropped the two coins in. Tigerstar gasped. Suddenly, he became a small cat-shaped Heartless, which was quickly dealt with by Sora.

"_I'm very proud of you, Dirtfur. I knew you could do it."_ Dirtfur turned to see a ghostly orange cat sitting on the Flatrock, smiling at him. Dirtfur smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you Firestar." He whispered. Firestar faded away, along with the clouds, bathing the hollow in pale moonlight. Nevarx was holding Roxas up, and they were making their way up the side of the hollow. Dirtfur turned. "Sora, Riku, let's go. MistClan must be waiting for us." Glacierpaw was helping Roxas as well (he had hidden when Tigerstar appeared). Sora and Riku nodded, and the 6 cats made their way back to MistClan camp.

* * *

Well, it's about wrapping up. Th end draws nearer...


	13. Final Goodbyes

Welcome to the last chapter of Dive Into the Heart! It was over far too quickly...so there'll be a sequel!However, I don't suggest reading it unless you have any inkling about Generation 3 and 4 Pokemon. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Dive into the Wild**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Final Goodbyes**_

"Does it hurt here?" Roxas inhaled sharply as Foxfur gently pressed against his ribs. "You're lucky. It's only a broken rib. You'll be fine in a few days." Dirtfur and Nevarx sighed in relief. Nevarx padded outside to give the news to the others.

Sora and Riku were sitting in the clearing, waiting. While Roxas was examined, Eaglefeather trotted towards them, followed by an unfamiliar cat. He was pure white with a red dot on his head and a long tail. She smiled, looking at the necklace on her neck. It was made from smooth grass stems woven together, with a pendant made from SnowFire ruby. "Sora, Riku, have you met Brokenmoon?" she asked. "He's my…mate." Brokenmoon scuffled his paws. Eaglefeather looked up as Nevarx trotted out.

"Roxas is going to be ok!" he meowed. All four smiled. Suddenly, Eaglefeather's necklace began to glow. Quickly she removed it from her neck and watched it float upwards. The Keyblade suddenly appeared in Sora's mouth. He leapt backwards as the ruby summoned the Keyhole, which he locked with a loud click. Eaglefeather put her necklace back on as it ceased glowing.

"What happened?" she meowed.

"We need to go." Sora sighed sadly.

"I'm coming with you." Nevarx meowed firmly. "I need to teach Xonah a lesson.

"I'm coming too!" Roxas piped up bravely out of Foxfur's den, his chest covered in cobwebs. "I want my memory back." Dirtfur looked sad.

"You'll come back right?" he meowed.

"Of course! This isn't goodbye forever. We'll come back, I promise." Sora said, smiling.

'_Besides, we're always with each other. In our hearts…or in me, Nevarx and Roxas's case, minds._' Kuritu said.

The 5 cats and Heartless meowed their goodbyes as they headed towards the Gummi Ship, and their next adventure.

_To be continued…_


End file.
